Project Summary/Abstract PRAMS 2011 Grant Project Title: Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) (U01) Category B. (Existing States) Washington State PRAMS 2011 Project Director: Amira El-Bastawissi, PhD, Address: Washington State Department of Health PO Box 47835 Olympia, WA 98504-7835 (360) 236-3411 Project Period: April 15, 2011 - April 14, 2016 The overall goal of Washington Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is: To provide data to help develop and evaluate prevention and control measures, research strategies, and policy options aimed at improving the health of women, infants and families in Washington State. Survey participants, approximately 2,000 per year, are drawn from birth certificate data using a stratified random selection based on race/ethnicity. The data collection method for Washington PRAMS involves a statewide mailing of the questionnaire with telephone follow-up for non-responders. Current aims are: 1) The Washington State PRAMS Project will continue to survey 2,000 recent mothers annually. 2) The Washington State PRAMS project will continue to analyze PRAMS data. 3) The Washington State PRAMS project will utilize PRAMS data to affect policy development.